The Wrong One
by CUtopia
Summary: It was bound to happen – one day, Severus smacks the wrong person...


Entry for the "Unusual Ships Challenge" - Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

Call me crazy, but I always have to grin if I see Snape smacking a book over someone's head... So, this is inspired by this scene in GoF :D

I hope you enjoy it, leave me your feedback :)

* * *

Severus Snape was slowly striding between the long house tables in the Great Hall, the gaze of his black eyes wandering over the students that were seated on the benches, all bent over their books as they were working on their essays.

Supervising these homework groups was not his favourite duty as a teacher, but at least Longbottom could not cause any cauldron explosions here that could possibly endanger his life. All he had to do was keeping the students quiet and concentrated until they had finished and for somebody like him, this was not a difficult task – he would never admit it, but he liked how the students stopped talking when he came closer, that his mere presence made them behave because nobody wanted to get on his wrong side.

Therefore, as he slowly made his way along the Ravenclaw table, he inwardly savored the silence in the Great Hall, but only seconds later he noticed that there was somebody disturbing it, despite his presence. His lips pressed in a thin line, Severus walked closer silently, listening closely to the hushed whispers that were exchanged between a girl with long, platin blonde curls and the Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw house, Roger Davis, who was sitting next to her.

"Come on, Roger, it is not a big matter, just swap the two days in the training schedule."

"I told you, it does not fit my time-table, I..."

"I know your time-table fully well, it does not matter, this is only because you are to lazy to..."

Severus took one quick step forwards to stand behind the , anger boiling up inside of him that this student was offensively disobeying his unspoken rules demanding silence in his classes with her random chatter.

"Silence", he snarled and lightly smacked the book he had been holding in his hand all the time over the back of the girls head.

Everybody in their closer environment looked up in shock as he hit the blonde who immediately jumped to her feet and the book nearly fell from Severus hand as she turned.

Rolanda Hooch, the Hogwarts flying instructor, stared at him, her golden eyes wide open with a furious glare, her mouth standing open.

The eyes of every single student fixed on the two staff members that stood in front of each other, both looking surprised, and, in Rolandas case, angry.

For almost every single person in the Great Hall, it was the first time they saw a hint of shock in the face of their potions teacher and everybody was curious what was going to happen if Rolanda found her speech back.

Severus gulped as he looked back at Rolanda, concerned what would happen next with him. Rolanda was a woman with a sometimes explosive temper and she was not afraid of challenging him and even though he would never admit it, for a split second he was actually afraid that she might curse him.

He observed as she took a deep breath and he did not felt soothed at all as she let her gaze wander over the gawking students and then smiled dangerously at him, seizing his elbow to drag him towards the exit with the words:"May I have a word with you, Professor Snape?"

Severus did not dare to disobey and so he followed her out of the Great Hall into a smaller side-chamber. Rolanda slammed the door shut behind him and glared at him, poking one finger repeatedly into his chest.

"What by Merlins rotting beard were you thinking?!"

"I... I did not know it was you...", Severus answered, working hard to maintain with his usual facade of desinterest, surpressing the hint of a stutter.

"You did not recognize _me_?! I should have hexed you in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of all these students", she hissed, and Severus did not doubt for a second that she would have, but nonetheless he said bluntly:"You would not. Nobody messes with me."

"Oh, I do, honey, I do! From now on, you will always watch your back. My revenge will be cruel, you will not see it coming, Severus."

She stepped closer, their bodies touching slightly as she got on her toes, her warm breath brushing his ear as she whispered:"And oh, Severus, it will be so sweet."

"I am already shivering", he growled dryly, but as she left the chamber, he knew that he would not make the mistake of underestimating Rolanda Hooch – it would not be done with him sleeping on the couch tonight.


End file.
